Compromisos sin amor
by Son Gashi Uchiha
Summary: Las protagonistas Sakura Haruno y Hinata Hyuga, tienen una vida de lujos y prestigios, pero también de amargos momentos, hipocresías y dolor. A sus dieciséis sus familias las comprometen con sus amigos de infancia. Al reencontrarse ellos creían que todo sería como antes. Pero nunca contaron que la distancia y los anos los transformaran de una manera tan radical…
1. Prólogo

**Son Gashi Uchiha/ Naty Bemon**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto, pero la trama de la historia es completamente mía.  
**

* * *

 **Prologo**

Las protagonistas Sakura Haruno y Hinata Hyuga, tienen una vida de lujos y prestigios, pero también de amargos momentos, hipocresías y dolor.  
A sus dieciséis sus familias las comprometen con sus amigos de infancia. Al reencontrarse ellos creían que todo sería como antes. Pero nunca contaron que la distancia y los anos los transformaran de una manera tan radical…

Una chica ojiperla de seis años, sentada en un campo, sola, escondiendo su rostro entre sus rodillas, mientras llora.

-¡Hinata! – Escucha a lo lejos una voz familiar - ¡Hinata! – Levanta su rostro encontrándose con un chico rubio a unos cuantos metros  
\- Na...Naruto-kun – se pone de pie la niña pelinegra

El chico continuo corriendo hasta llegar a ella y la abraza, La chica se aferra a el - ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Tenemos buscándote mucho tiempo! –

\- lo, lo siento, me perdí – le dice apenada

Naruto se separa para mirarla al rostro – pues, ya no jugare más a las escondidas contigo –

\- pero, ¿Por qué? – le pregunta preocupada y triste

\- porque mi mama dice que las niñas bonitas son muy difíciles de encontrar, y ya lo comprobé, fue difícil encontrarte, no pienso volver a perderte – le contesta sonriente

Un rubor aparece en las mejillas de la chica y el sonido de una alarma, en su celular hace que se despierte, se sienta y apaga el irritable sonido.

\- de nuevo soñé contigo, Naruto-kun – dice aun con un sonrojo en su rostro, sujetando su pecho con ambas manos.

* * *

\- Sakura, él es Sasuke Uchiha, el hermano menor de Itachi – le dicen a la pequeña peli rosa de ocho años

\- ¿eh? ¿Eres el hermano de Itahi-ni? No me había dicho que tenía un hermano –

\- ni-san no habla mucho de mí – con simpleza

Ríe - eres muy serio – lo toma de la mano – ven, juega con nosotros –

\- espera – le dice Sasuke

\- está bien Sasuke, juega con la princesita Sakura – le ordena su madre

Caminan hacia la sala, donde miran a un rubio y una pelinegra de rodillas jugando, quienes tiene vestimenta de príncipe y princesa - mira ellos son Hinata y Naruto – le dice Sakura

\- ¡hola! – saluda Naruto

\- ¿Cómo te llamas noble caballero? – le pregunta Hinata

\- ¿Qué? – Le pregunta el pelinegro confundido  
\- su nombre es Sasuke, pero él también va a ser un príncipe igual que Naruto – aclara Sakura

\- entonces Sasuke será tu príncipe, yo soy de Hinata – dice el rubio

\- está bien, ¿no te molesta ser mi príncipe Sasuke-kun? –

\- no, solo es un juego –

\- entonces te casaras conmigo –

\- ya te dije que es un juego – le desvía la mirada sonrojado – no me molesta jugar que nos casamos –

Sakura emocionada lo abraza perdiendo ambos el equilibrio – por fin tengo un príncipe, gracias Sasuke-kun - 

Deseo regresar a esos tiempos, donde yo la princesa Sakura Haruno me casaría felizmente enamorada de mi príncipe azul. La inocencia es maravillosa, la realidad es cruel y dura. Pero por alguna razón, la vida me tenía preparado diferente para mí.

Hinata Hyuga: Una tradición muy importante es el casarse, aunque es solo un simple contrato para poder consumar el matrimonio, para al clan de los mamíferos que somos los Uzumaki, Haruno, Hyuga, Inuzuka entre otros, es un símbolo más importante, la unión de paz entre nuestras naciones.

Sakura Haruno: En el último año, los Uchiha y los Uzumaki han roto ciertos vínculos con el resto de las naciones, la solución según los sabios…un matrimonio.

Hinata Hyuga: No se puede a arriesgar a cualquier raza, se necesita uno más o menos compatibles con las suyas, sus próximos líderes y primogénitos heredaron un poder sorprendente. Uno de ellos tiene el dragón y la serpiente, ¿Qué le ofrecieron? A una mujer fuerte, que puede defenderse si era necesario de su propio esposo, una mujer ágil y veloz. La heredera del águila y jaguar.

Sakura Haruno: El segundo heredero, obtuvo algo mas increíble, el poder del sapo y el zorro, son polos completamente distintos, necesita a alguien tranquila e inteligente, la heredera del gato y el conejo fue la mejor opción.

¿Cómo no sentirse ofendidas? ¿Cómo estar conformes de tales decisiones? Ellas no tenían opción, ahora son carne fresca y ellos no dudaran en devorarla.

* * *

Hola, espero que la historia sea de su agrado, sus comentarios son de mucha ayuda y créanme que me beneficiaran demasiado. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.  
Saludos de Son Gashi Uchiha/Naty Bemon


	2. Uno: más que un compromiso, un deber

**Son Gashi Uchiha/ Naty Bemon**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto, pero la trama de la historia es completamente mía.  
**

* * *

 **Capitulo uno: Más que un compromiso, un deber**.

En el campo de batalla de una academia, dos estudiantes están en combate de cuerpo a cuerpo.

Algunos chicos los miran con envidia, otros con admiración y unos cuantos, los novatos, asombrados del espectáculo.

Las chicas, levemente sonrojadas no pueden despegar sus ojos de esos dos chicos, los mejores de la academia se atreven a decir.

Esos jóvenes son el rubio Naruto Uzumaki y el peli negro Sasuke Uchiha hijos de los líderes y futuros herederos de sus clanes.

\- ¡suficiente! – ordeno la directora de la academia – a mi oficina – sin más, se la media vuelta y los dos maestros de los jóvenes la siguen - buen trabajo, Orochimaru, Jiraiya –

\- no es nada solo le pasmos nuestros conocimientos para el bien de la aldea –

\- aun así, insisto en que Tsunade haga lo mismo, que se busque un discípulo –

\- ella ya está en eso, pero no encuentra a quien, si no está segura, no la obligare a nada – finaliza la directora.

* * *

Sasuke y Naruto, están en un merecido descanso, después de secarse el sudor, ducharse, ponerse ropa seca y cómoda, se encuentran en el comedor de la academia almorzando.

\- ¿tus padres aun hablan del compromiso? – pregunta el rubio rompiendo el silencio

\- no tienes idea, hasta se me hace…tedioso, solo es eso, un compromiso – contesta Sasuke fastidiado

\- y la mujer que te acompañara de por vida –

\- pero eso no me impide a divertirme con otras mujeres –

\- ¿te estas escuchando Sasuke? Te oyes como un patán –

\- mi abuelo lo hizo, mi padre lo hizo, no le veo nada malo –

\- y ¿Qué harás con tu esposa? Genio – vuelve a preguntar un poco molesto por el pensamiento de su amigo

\- consumiré mi matrimonio si eso es a lo que te refieres – Naruto lo mira con desaprobación – no me mires así, yo sé lo que hago –

\- solo le arruinaras la vida –

\- amigo soy un dragón –

\- no vengas de nuevo con eso, que ustedes tienen abasto para más de una mujer –

\- si ellas nos siguieran el ritmo, además solo mira como quedaron tú y tu madre – se arrepiente enseguida de sus palabras y busca la mirada del rubio – lo siento, no quería decir eso –

\- mi padre se debió ir por una buena razón, mi madre pudo sacarme adelante sin su ayuda, le debo esto – le dice un poco deprimido, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo. Se da la media vuelta

\- ¡Naruto! – Le grita el peli negro, pero el chico no se detiene – idiota – se maldice

* * *

Una chica peli negra se encuentra sentada en el pasto de su academia, un lugar apartado y poco transitado a pesar de su belleza. Ahí lee gustosamente junto con su amiga Sakura, para ambas ese tiempo es mágico y único, siempre le dedican una hora a la lectura.

En este momento Hinata Hyuga, se encuentra sola y esta mentalmente transportada en su libro, ignorando su alrededor.

Sakura apenas integrándose, nota a la distancia su concentración y aprovecha para realizar una pequeña travesura de todo adolescente. Se aproxima a su amiga peli negra con pasos sigilosos y al estar cerca, le pica sus costillas diciéndole el típico "!bu!" para asustar a la chica, teniendo éxito.

\- ¡Sakura-chan! – se queja. La peli rosa toma asiento a un lado de su amiga

\- perdón Hinata, pero debe ser un pecado no hacerle travesuras a una chica linda e inocente como tú – le dice Sakura mientras le aprieta una mejilla.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? –

\- con Ino, hablábamos de un trabajo –

\- entiendo, oye pasado mañana vendrán…bueno ya sabes quienes –

A Hinata siempre se le complica hablar de nuestros amigos de infancia, no sé porque, creo que ella piensa que yo pienso que le gusta a alguien de ellos dos ¡Valla que trabalenguas! Gracias Hinata - ¿Naruto y Sasuke-kun? – le pregunta Sakura

\- ¡Si! ¡Estoy emocionada! ¿Tú no? – dice un poco interactiva

\- lo admito, pero solo un poco, no como cierta persona – la señala y ríen nerviosas

\- pero para ser honesta, hubiera querido volverlos a ver, en otras circunstancias – cambia de estado de ánimo, un poco deprimida

Nuestros padres nos comprometieron con nuestros amigos de infancia !Qué horror! ¡Son como mis hermanos! Sobre todo Naruto, a Sasuke…es como un primo - te entiendo amiga, pero, para eso nacimos, las mujeres somos…carne fresca para el clan –

\- ¡Saku-chan! No lo digas así, haces que me imagine cosas feas –

\- oh si, ¿Cómo de que Naruto se devore unas grandes pechonalidades? – le pregunta realizando una simulación de unos senos con sus manos y su pecho de gran tamaño

\- ¡kyaaaaa! De eso no hablo Sakura-chan – le dice completamente sonrojada mientras se abraza a si misma

\- ¿a no? ¿De qué hablabas Hinata? – le pregunta confundida

\- me imagino a un zombi comiéndome viva y eso no es bonito –

\- pues, ya te dije que dejes de mirar esos programas, en serio te afectan –

\- Hanabi lo mira y, me pide que la acompañe, se me complica mucho decirle que no –

\- entonces no te quejes –

Suena el timbre de su escuela, avisando la hora de salida.

\- creí que nunca sonaría, vamos a casa – menciona Sakura poniéndose de pie y ayuda a su amiga a realizar la misma acción.

Podrás obtener lo que quieras de mí; mi poder, mi belleza, mi juventud, mi ser. Pero nunca mi corazón...

* * *

Hola, muchas gracias a las personas que se dieron el tiempo de dejarme um comentario. Al igual los que me agregaron a favoritos y para recordatorio. Este capitulo se lo dedico a ellos.

Qué les pareció el capítulo? Se que aún no se reencuentran pero en el siguente probablemente lo ponga.

Dejen un comentario que ustedes son mis musos, gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

Saludos de Son Gashi Uchiha/Naty Bemon


	3. ¿Eres tú?

**Son Gashi Uchiha/ Naty Bemon**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto, pero la trama de la historia es completamente mía.  
**

* * *

 **Capitulo dos: ¿Eres tú….?**

A pesar de que trate de arreglar las cosas con Naruto, el dijo que lo olvidara y actuó como siempre, alegre. Lo odio cuando realizar esas acciones, me hace sentir mal, un perdedor y pésimo amigo. ¿Cómo lo hace? A veces lo envidio, este idiota es admirable, quisiera decírselo, pero perdería el suelo, o al menos eso creo.

Ahora estamos viajando hacia la aldea, a reencontramos con unas amigas de infancia y futuras esposas solo para reforzar nuestra alianza.

Sasuke no ha mencionado palabra desde que iniciamos el viaje, no sé qué hice ahora para que me ignore. Siempre es lo mismo, me tengo que disculpar hasta por lo que no hice para tenerlo contento, es más complicado que una mujer. Pero es mi amigo ¿no?

* * *

El fin de semana llego más rápido de lo que ellas hubieran pensado, Hinata y Sakura los esperaban en la entrada de la aldea.

\- no hemos cambiado mucho ¿verdad? –

\- no lo creo, solo que tú te dejaste crecer el pelo y yo me lo corte un poco –

\- ¿ellos habrán cambiado? –

\- probablemente estén más robustos y sus gestos masculinos –

\- ¿les gustaremos? –

\- Hina-chan esta haciendo muchas preguntas hoy –

\- lo siento –

\- controla tus nervios –

\- está bien –

Sakura sonríe – todo saldrá bien – brinca a un árbol para tener mejor vista, Hinata se limita a mirar a su altura.

* * *

Pueden mirar a la distancia la entrada a su destino - ¿crees que le guste a una de ellas en particular? ¿Estarán igual de hermosas? Probablemente estén aún más –

\- basta Naruto, ya sabes que me fastidia que preguntes cuando tú mismo te contestas –

\- estoy nervioso Sasuke –

\- eres realmente irritable en todos los aspectos Uzumaki –

\- eres cruel –

\- solo calla durante el transcurso que queda –

\- ¿más silencio? Si no hablamos nada – Sasuke lo mira con molestia, Naruto entiende el mensaje y mejor continua a mirando hacia delante, cuando mira una silieta familiar - ¿ella es Sakura-chan? –

\- creo que sí, no te confíes, puede ser un infiltrado –

\- exageras –

\- solo obedece -

* * *

\- Hinata, se aproximan dos chicos –

\- un rubio y un peli negro, ¿será coincidencia? –

Sakura sonríe – es demasiado para que sea una simple coincidencia – salta y corre aproximándose a los chicos.

\- Saku-chan, ¿A dónde vas? ¡Espera! – trata de alcanzarla

* * *

\- se aproximan muy rápido –

\- tranquilo Sasuke –

\- apartarte – ordena sacando su katana

\- ¿estás loco? No hagas una estupidez –

\- hare lo que es necesario –

* * *

Sakura tira la katana de Sasuke, se detiene a escasos centímetros del pelinegro y mira a detalle. Para él fue una acción muy rápida; pero al mirar los ojos de la chica la conoció de inmediato.

\- Sasuke ¿eres tú? – acaricia su mejilla

\- Sakura –

\- ¡Sasuke-kun! – se abalanza sobre él con alegría

\- ¡oye! – se queja el Uchiha al perder un poco el equilibrio

Besa su mejilla - te extrañe mucho Sasuke, ¿Dónde está Naruto? – pregunta confundida al perderlo de vista

\- ¿hablas de mí? – pregunta el rubio apareciendo detrás de ella

\- ¿en serio eres tú? –

\- ¡claro! De seguro no me reconoces porque ya soy todo un galán – dice arrogante

\- definitivamente eres tú, ya dijiste una tarugada –

\- si eres mi Sakura, ¿no hay abrazo para mí? -

La peli rosa realiza la misma acción que con Sasuke, el rubio la recibe gustoso, dándose ambos un fuerte abrazo - Naruto – susurra

\- Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun – los nombra cierta pelinegra que se acercó lentamente, mostrando su timidez y mejillas sonrojadas.

\- ¡Hinata! – la nombra Naruto, corre hacia ella, la sujeta de la cintura y una corriente los eleva por los aires.

La pelinegra se aferra al cuerpo del rubio – espera, Naruto-kun – dice temerosa, cierra sus ojos fuertemente, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del chico por su corta estatura.

\- Naruto idiota, la asustas – le dice la peli rosa

\- ¿en serio? – La mira tensa entre sus brazos y desciende, la pelinegra al sentir el piso se aleja - lo siento Hina-chan – acaricia la cabeza de su comprometida

– me emocione mucho de verlas y me deje llevar –

\- no pasa nada Naruto-kun, yo también estoy muy feliz de que estén de vuelta –

\- ¿vieron solos? ¿Sin protección? –

\- con nosotros sobra y basta, ¿verdad Sasuke? –

\- ya lo dijiste Naruto –

\- eso fue muy peligroso –

\- por fin llegaron, Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki – captando su atención un líder con ojos aperlados.

\- padre -

\- señor Hiashi Hyuga –

\- ¿y sus padres? –

\- vendrán después, les salieron algunos asuntos -

\- qué falta de respeto – menciona indignado

\- no entiendo su comentario – contesta el rubio con seriedad

\- quiere una alianza y no se presenta con su primogénito –

\- con todo respeto señor Hyuga, si tiene un tema de que hablar, nosotros lo podemos atender con mucho gusto, sabemos estar a su altura – le dice Sasuke

\- ahora si nos permiten, estamos cansados del viaje –

\- ¿podrían llevarnos a nuestros aposentos? – les pregunta el chico peli negro a las jóvenes Haruno y Hyuga

\- claro – contesta Sakura, junta la Katana

\- síganos por favor – apoya Hinata

Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente Sakura rio, sus amigos la miran con extrañeza y preocupación.

\- Haruno ¿estás bien? – pregunta Sasuke quitandole sus katana por prevención

\- lo siento, ignórenme, es que hace tiempo que no miraba así de atónito al gran líder Hyuga –

\- papa es muy terco, me disculpo por sus palabras –

\- tú no te disculpes Hina-chan, tú no tienes nada que ver en eso – dice Naruto acariciando la cabeza de su chica una vez más.

Hinata se sonroja por la acción de su comprometido,

-a veces es necesario dejar los adultos en su lugar, cuando no tienen la razón ni fundamentos –

\- Eso fue genial Sasuke-kun – le dice Sakura

\- espero que eso no afecte en algo Hinata -

\- descuida Sasuke-kun, mi padre a veces agrede sin razón, y Sakura-chan esta de testigo –

\- claro que sí, pero lo que quiero saber es que fue de su vida todo este tiempo que perdimos-

\- abra tiempo para eso y más – dice Sasuke pasando su brazo por el hombro de Sakura

Tenerlos tan cerca de nuevo, me trae paz y felicidad, amo a estos chicos, lo son todo para mí, por favor... nunca cambien

* * *

Hola, muchas gracias a las personas que se dieron el tiempo de dejarme um comentario. Al igual los que me agregaron a favoritos y para recordatorio. Este capitulo se lo dedico a ustedes.

¿Qué les pareció en reencuentro? ¿Fue lo que esperaban? Dejen un comentario con su opinión , gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

Saludos de Son Gashi Uchiha/Naty Bemon


	4. ¿Realmente eres tú? No, te he perdido

**Son Gashi Uchiha/ Naty Bemon**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto, pero la trama de la historia es completamente mía.  
**

* * *

 **Capitulo tres: ¿Realmente eres tú? No, te he perdido**

 ****  
Llevamos a nuestros amigos a sus respectivos cuartos, en realidad son unas casas cercanas a las nuestras, la mansión de los huéspedes, con servicio, alimento y otras cosas. Ahora estamos en la Sasuke.  
Mirar de nuevo a Naruto-kun me hace sentir muy…feliz.

A pesar de que desde que llegamos no se aleja de Sakura-chan, por eso casi no hemos cruzado palabra. Creo que está muy emocionado, por lo mismo tiene esa reacción

\- dime ¿Qué has hecho Hina-chan? – Hinata da un leve salto al ser sorprendida e interrumpida de sus pensamientos – veo que no has cambiado, aun eres muy callada – dice Sasuke

\- a decir verdad, creo que no cambiamos mucho Sasuke-kun – contesta mirando el tibio té entre sus manos

\- ¿a qué te refieres? – le pregunta serio

\- no te ofendas – dice preocupada de que la malinterpretara – solo quiero decir que si cambiamos físicamente, pero no en actitud. Sakura-chan sigue siendo honesta, impulsiva y carismática. Naruto-kun aún es divertido, torpe y lindo. Sasuke-kun es inteligente, pacífico y reservado. Y yo – aprieta la taza angustiada – pues yo aún soy tímida, callada y temerosa –

\- pero también eres fuerte, linda y hábil, no te subestimes nunca, pero si tú quieres cambiar esos detalles, porque eso es lo que son: simples detalles, para mí no son defectos, tú puedes cambiarlo Hina-chan, el poder está en ti – acaricia la cabeza de su amiga. Hinata se sorprende por el gesto y palabras de Sasuke – vamos quita esa mirada, es molesto –

\- lo siento Sasuke-kun –

\- en fin de cuentas somos amigos ¿no? –

Hinata asiente con la cabeza, sonrojada y con una leve sonrisa Si cambio como Sakura, ¿me pondrás mas atención Naruto-kun? Voltea a mirarlos, les sonríe con ternura, realmente parece como si ellos dos estuvieran solos.

Tocan la puerta, Sasuke autoriza la entrada con un ´´adelante´´

\- disculpen la intromisión, señorita Haruno, su padre la busca – aparece un chico pelinegro de piel pálida

\- Sai, pues dile que se puede ir al carajo – le dice la peli rosa

\- Haruno-sama, realmente es malvada conmigo, la última vez que le pase su recado de esa magnitud que fui castigado severamente – comenta Sai con una pequeña sonrisa

\- ¿Quién es él? – pregunta Naruto

\- es un amigo – contesta la ojijade

\- y guardaespaldas de Sakura-chan – agrega Hinata

\- no realizas bien tu trabajo – comente de la nada Sasuke

\- no entiendo lo que dice Uchiha-sama – contesta por cortesía el pelinegro

\- en este momento no estás aquí con ella –

\- Haruno-sama me ordeno estar afuera, todo este tiempo he estado cerca, además esta con sus amigos y comprometido, no miro el problema –

\- ¿siempre es así de contestón? – le pregunta a Sakura

\- lo prefiero así como amigo cuidador a un perro guardián, además tú lo provocaste – le contesta Sakura

\- tal para cual, ¿no te quieres casar mejor con él? –

\- eso es imposible Uchiha-sama –

\- lo sé, de seguro no tienes ni apellido o buen estatus social –

\- Sasuke-kun, eso fue muy grosero, demos el tema por finalizada – se levanta con rapidez

\- eso me contesta todo –

\- vamos Sai, llévame con mi padre –

\- como ordene Haruno-sama –

\- basta, ya sabes que no me gusta que me digas así, soy Sakura – abren la puerta saliendo del lugar

\- lo lamento Haru-

Tapa la boca de su amigo - di después de mi Sa-ku-ra- menciona separando las silabas

\- Saku-chan – le dice

\- eso está mejor Sai-kun –

\- solo Sai – le dice al sentirse extraño. Sakura ríe caminan después de tal espectáculo.

\- veo que se llevan bien, demasiado bien para mi gusto – menciona un poco molesto el rubio.

\- ¿celoso? – me pregunta divertido Sasuke

\- ¿de ese tipo? ¡Para nada! – contesta con arrogancia

Hinata se sorprende por la conversación de ellos, los mira incrédula y con tristeza, pensándolo bien, si, ellos habían cambiado un poco, pero ese poco los transformo en unos chicos que se creen inferiores a los demás por un simple apellido y el mineral brillante.

Se levanta tratando de huir despistadamente, pues ellos aun mantenían su absurda conversación

\- Hina-chan ¿A dónde vas? – le pregunta Naruto

\- lo siento Naruto-kun, me acuerde que tengo deberes por concluir, además ustedes deben descansar de su viaje, nos vemos Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun – se retira del lugar

\- es un poco rara –

\- es una chica, debes aprender a comprenderla, no le gusto que ofendiéramos a su ¨amiguito¨ -

\- dime que es una broma –

\- yo nunca bromeo Naruto –

\- da igual, yo no vengo a complacer a nadie –

\- estamos hablando por fin el mismo idioma –

La noche llegó para quedarse unas cuantas horas, Hinata le conto deprimida a Sakura la plática de los chicos; la animo diciendo que todo está bien, probablemente lo malinterpreto y eso calmo a la pelinegra pero alarmo a la peli rosa.

Por lo mismo no puede dormir y salió a dar una vuelta cerca de su casa, pero no sirvió de mucho.

\- no es correcto que las chicas estén fuera de su casa a estas horas – le dice una voz recién grabada

\- Sasuke-kun –

\- ¿no puedes dormir? –

\- no, ¿y tú? –

\- tampoco, se me complica dormir fuera de casa –

\- entonces, no sé cómo lo harás cuando –

Interrumpe a completándolo - ¿nos casemos? –

\- si –

\- ¿estás bien? – le pregunta al notarla un poco cortante.

\- no tanto, Sasuke siempre dices los que es y no correcto pero, humillar a la gente, ¿eso si es correcto? –

El pelinegro se muestra un poco molesto, entiendo el tema - lo dices por tu perro guardián, ya supéralo –

\- no, no lo ´´supero´´ si así quieres nombrarlo, porque Sai al igual que tú, es mi amigo – le dice indignada

\- a ver, dejemos las cosas claras, no puedes compararme con esa cosa, porque no soy ahora tu amigo, soy tu comprometido, soy de familia reconocida y –

\- lo siento Sasuke, pero no puedo continuar escuchando tus estupideces, eso no significa nada, Sai es una hermosa persona que ha sufrido mucho, cuando tú te fuiste el apareció en mi vida, está destrozado era un niño más muerto que vivo – le dice con su voz cortada y ojos vidriosos,

\- y ¿a qué punto llegar? –

\- que es igual a ti, un apellido y dinero no te hace mejor Sasuke Uchiha, has cambiado –

\- no, yo soy el mismo, el mismo de siempre -

\- ¿Cómo puedo asegurarlo? ¿Realmente eres tu Sasuke? Mi Sasuke-kun – se aproxima a él, mira sus ojos, notando un enorme vacío, una solidad infinita y una frialdad incomparable – no – sujeta su mejilla – tú no eres, te he perdido, estoy delante de un desconocido, no de mi amigo, solo déjame ayudarte –

\- eres una estúpida Haruno –

\- vete al carajo – se da la media vuelta y se marcha

Palabras huecas, palabras amargas, palabras que van directo al corazón…

* * *

Hola, principalmente una disculpa para todos los lectores, actualice demasiado tarde. Como casi todos, estuve un poco inestable estos días, pero ya me recupere y lo primero que quise hacer, fue actualizar el fanfic.

Muchas gracias a las personas que se dieron el tiempo de dejarme un comentario. Al igual los que me agregaron a favoritos y para recordatorio. Este capitulo se lo dedico a ustedes.

Dejen un comentario con su opinión , gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

Saludos de Son Gashi Uchiha/Naty Bemon


	5. Ubicándose

Disculpen la demora, prometo recompensarlo, por lo mismo subí dos capítulos, espero actualizar mas seguido.

* * *

 **Capitulo cuatro: Reubicándose**

Es de madrugada, la señorita Haruno, practica con sus amigas Yamanaka y Hyuga, incluyendo a Sai, el único hombre que realizaba esta rutina desde hace años atrás

Sakura se dirige a Ino, le tira un golpe directo en el rostro - ¡Control! – grita la rubia dejando inconsciente a su amiga.

Hinata sostiene a Sakura, pero Ino la golpea su estómago terminando ambas en el piso. Sai aparece detrás de la chica rubia la sujeta de sus muñecas, la obliga a agacharse un poco por doblarlas a su espalda.

\- Ríndase Ino-sama, no quiero hacerle daño –

\- ¿crees que hare eso? ¡estás loco! – con fuerza mueve su cabeza hacia atrás, golpeando el rostro del chico, él la suelta. Ino toma la situación como ventaja, da la media vuelta, con su rodilla la impulsa acertando en su estómago, en ese momento que Sai se agacha por el impacto, ella sujeta sus manos para realizar un puño más grande y golpea su espalda, el pelinegro cae al piso.

De la nada, de nuevo la ataca Sakura, la rubia brinca esquivando ese golpe, pero no la de Hinata, quien lo inserta en una de sus costillas.

Sai de la misma manera impacta a la chica pelinegra, un grito ahogado sale de sus labios. Espera impactarse con el frio suelo, cierra fuertemente sus ojos cubriendo su cabeza con sus brazos. Pero unos brazos la capturaron evitando todo dolor.

La chica voltea a mirar su "salvador" encontrándose con un rubio, su lindo rubio. Naruto-kun se sonroja al analizar que está muy cerca de él. Regresan a pisar Tierra.

\- buenos días Hina-chan – la saluda con una gran sonrisa - ¿podemos entrenar con ustedes? – pregunta emocionado un rubio

Voltean encontrándose a los recién llegados - Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun – los nombra Sakura

\- no sabía que tenían este hábito –

\- ¡Sasuke-kun! – grita la Yamanaka colgándose en el cuello del peli negro

Haruno suspira, se aproxima a su amiga - Ino, compórtate – le dice quitándola encima de su comprometido.

\- lo siento frentuda, pero ¿Quién no tiene pensamientos pecaminosos con este bombón? -

\- ¿disculpa? – pregunta Sasuke

\- chicos, recuerdan a la ramera de Ino ¿verdad? –

\- ramera, tu –

Sai le cubre la boca – no son palabras para una dama Ino-sama –

\- ¿siempre está la servidumbre contigo Sakura-chan –

\- aunque le resulte difícil Uzumaki-sama, soy el guardaespaldas personal de la señorita Sakura –

\- creo que anoche deje claro que Sai, aparte de mi guardaespaldas, principalmente es mi amigo, siempre estará a mi lado – se para a un lado del chico pálido abrazándolo por la espalda – y si quieren entrenar, él siempre lo hace con nosotras, no cambiare eso por nada del mundo – besa la mejilla

\- que mimado –

\- yo solo obedezco –

\- descuida Sasuke, es demasiado cercano, lo más seguro es que patee para el otro lado –

\- ¿Qué? –

\- sí, tiene mucho sentido, además todos le tienen miedo a Sakura, por eso no tiene enamorados por estos rumbos –

La peli rosa lo mira incrédula, debe ser suicida o muy estúpido para decir tales palabras, ¡espera! Es Naruto Uzumaki, sin duda es un completo estúpido – ¡eres un gran bakka! ¡Pagaras por eso! ¡SHANNARO! – le acierta un golpe en su rostro, mandando al chico unos largos metros lejos de ellos, perdiendo la conciencia. Los ojos de la chica tienen sus bellos luceros cristalinos.

Hinata corre al rescate de su chico – Naruto-kun, ¿estás bien? Despierta Naruto-kun -

Ino ríe sin control - nunca en su vida le digan esas palabras a la frágil frentota, su coraza es muy delicado -

Se aproxima Sasuke - estará bien, solo esta inconsciente – le dice a Hinata, carga a su amigo

\- yo lo despierto – menciona la rubia mientras se aproxima toca la frente de Naruto. Cierra sus ojos, un aire los rodea, escuchándose unos susurros de la chica, aunque no mueva ningún musculo. Pide que despierte, reaccionando a los segundos. Ino se aleja.

Parpadea varias veces, captando la imagen del pelinegro – Sasuke – rodea su cuello dándole un abrazo – tú me salvaste – le dice con sus ojos brillosos lleno de emoción.

\- claro que no – lo suelta cayendo el rubio al piso

\- que cruel –

\- qué tal si dejamos el drama y vamos a desayunar a mi casa – sugiere la heredera Yamanaka

\- suena bien, tengo hambre – apoya Sakura

\- Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun ¿vienen? –

\- claro Hina-chan –

Sai camina hacia Naruto ofreciéndole su mano, el rubio frunce el ceño – permítame ayudarle Uzumaki-sama – agrega al mirar su desconfianza

Entonces acepta poniéndose de pie, Sakura sonríe, tal vez es algo pequeño, pero no insignificante.

\- síganme – ordena Ino guiándolos a su casa

\- vamos – la siguen a su paso

\- ¿está muy lejos tu casa? – cuestiona extrañado Naruto

\- En unas cuantas cuadras – contesta

\- a cinco cuadras para ser exactas – menciona Sakura

\- ¿caminan solas? – pregunta Sasuke

\- sí, nos trasladamos tranquilamente en las calles de Konoha –

\- eso es peligroso –

\- no aquí todos nos respetan y cuidamos mutuamente como debe de ser ¿no? – dice tiernamente Hinata

\- llegamos –

Entran por el portón, con un patio amplio y unos cuantos guardias. Continúan hasta la puerta del hogar.

\- estoy en casa – anuncia alegremente

\- bienvenida a casa Ino-sama – mencionan unas empleadas, realizando una reverencia

\- bastantes sirvientas -

\- bienvenidos – dicen una vez más al mirar que no viene sola su señorita

\- Matsuri-chan, di que sirvan desayuno para seis y llévenlo al jardín por favor – le ordena a una chica castaña

\- en seguida – se retira

\- es muy joven –

\- claro, es de nuestra edad – camina y la siguen

\- ¿tu padre está en casa? Ya sabes que no le agrada ni poquito a Sai –

\- puedo esperar afuera –

\- descuiden, salió por el trabajo desde la madrugada –

\- menos mal – suspira – ¡no lo mal interpretes! –

Ríe – conozco a mi padre –

Llegan al jardín, sentándose en las sillas de una mesa redonda de cristal.

\- me encanta la vista de tu jardín Ino-chan –

\- gracias Hinata, ¿recuerdan este lugar chicos? Pasamos horas jugando aquí –

\- solo unos vagos y borrosos recuerdos –

\- concuerdo con Sasuke –

\- qué mal, pensé que tendrían las mentes más frescas –

Se aproximan unas señoras uniformadas con alimento y bebidas. Los acomodan en la mesa, se retiran.

\- ¡qué bien huele! Además de que son muy eficientes –

\- saben la hora que regreso, así que siempre esta comida lista –

\- Sai, siéntate a comer –

\- Ino-sama –

\- mi padre no está. Además, ya pedí tu plato –

\- es una falta de respeto para sus empleados –

\- valla al menos sabe su lugar – menciona Sasuke, Sakura le patea la pierna por debajo de la mesa

\- no seas paranoico, frentota ¿ya desayuno Sai? –

\- no, salimos apurados así que no alcanzo – Ino voltea a mirarlo triunfante

\- no puedo aceptarlo –

\- que grosero eres, no quieres faltarles el respeto a mis empleados, pero a mi si –

\- ¡no! No es eso –

\- entonces, ven – abre la silla a su lado – siéntate a comer –

Camina lentamente, derrotado, acomodándose a un lado de la señorita Yamanaka, notándose un pequeño rubor en el.

\- vamos, sírvanse lo que gusten –

\- muchas gracias Ino-chan –

\- para mi pequeña Hinata lo que sea – le guiña un ojo

\- si muchas gracias – dice Naruto iniciando a servirse – ¡Dios! Todo se mira tan delicioso -

\- come lo que gustes – le dice la anfitriona

\- error – susurra Sasuke mientras se come un pedazo de melón.

Comieron tranquilos, recordando su infancia, conversando que han hecho todos esos años, una que otra travesura.

Hasta que tuvieron que atender a Naruto por sobrepasarse en el desayuno, comiendo de todo sin límite.

\- no sabía que Naruto no sabía medirse en la comida – dice Sakura mirándolo desde el marco de la puerta.

\- debemos dejarlo descansar – le comenta Sasuke

\- sí, mandare a que estén al pendiente de el – sale del cuarto

\- muchas atenciones –

\- es nuestro torpe amigo, no puede morir te intoxicación después de no mirarnos por años, apenas nos reencontramos – dice mientras camina, Sasuke camina a su paso.

\- ¿segura? –

\- ¿a qué viene esa pregunta? –

\- no lo sé, tal vez no te mire de esa forma –

\- tontito Sasuke-kun, después del comentario ocurrente de la mañana piensas de esa manera –

\- no sabe cómo acercarse cuando se siente atraído, ya dijiste, es torpe –

\- pues, eso no le servirá de nada, estamos comprometidos tú y tu después de todo ¿no? –

Se mantuvo en silencio, desvía su rostro al lado contrario – pues ya que, te escogieron a ti, supongo que no tengo opción –

Sakura se detiene – tengo que irme – se adelanta

\- que idiota – se dice Sasuke

Sakura al girar en una esquina choca con su amiga – Hina-chan –

\- perdón Sakura-san –

\- descuida, ¿estás bien? – ella asiente. Mira que la pelinegra trae una cazuela y termo - ¿y eso? –

\- se lo traje a Naruto-kun, espero que le ayude lo que le prepare –

\- entonces ve, se va a enfriar –

\- claro – dice con una gran sonrisa y se marcha

Hina-chan, con tal de mirarte esa sonrisa, haría lo que fuera observa cómo se aleja su amiga nunca la pierdas, Naruto, no la destruyas por favor, o te tendré que hacer lo mismo, sin pensarlo dos veces Concluye la peli rosa para después continuar su rumbo.

* * *

Gracias por leer este capitulo, comenten como les pareció y a continuación el siguiente...


	6. El secreto de la lujuria

**Como lo mencione aquí otro capitulo más. Espero que les guste  
ADVERTENCIA: Contiene escritura erótica, si no te gusta el genero, evitate el mal momento**

* * *

 **Capitulo cinco: El secreto de la lujuria**

Unos jóvenes corren a toda velocidad en el bosque, hasta llegar a una cabaña, se encuentra alejado de la población.

Al entrar, ella lo empuja adentro, después ella y cierra con seguro, sus respiraciones están un poco agitadas.

\- ¿Por qué la prisa Ino-chan? – le pregunta el chico pálido

\- es de noche, y hay que aprovecharlo, ahora que no está mi padre, ya sabes que me tiene bien vigilada – le contesta la chica

\- no sabía que te interesaba tanto –

\- que tonto eres Sai-kun, realmente me interesas – se aproxima a el – además ¿Quién te crees para desafiarme enfrente de todos? Te gusta que te ruegue ¿verdad? –

\- no lo tomes así linda –

\- pues no sé cómo tomarlo, ahora debes pagar por ello, porque estoy molesta contigo –

\- ¿Qué quiere que haga Ino-cha? –

\- ámame Sai-kun –

Sin pensar o negarlo, la besa, ella le corresponde, el chico la abraza al tomar la acción como señal de aceptación.  
Ino vuelve a imitarlo, baja a besar el cuello, regalándole una suave mordida. Sai jadea, besa el cabello de Ino, pasa sus manos por su cintura y finaliza en sus glúteos.

La rubia, no se detiene y acaricia su pecho por debajo de la camisa. La sube para besarlo al igual que los hombros.

Él se sonroja, mete su mano del debajo de la falda, acaricia por arriba de sus bragas.

Gime -estas un poco ansioso – le dice con una sonrisa de triunfo, ese hombre, ya le pertenecía por completo. Baja acariciándole sus glúteos.

Ríe – no lo sé, ¿Por qué no lo averiguas? – cambia para imitarla a tocar los glúteos de ella, besándola una vez más.

Ino devora los labios de su amante, acaricia su miembro, notando la erección, sonríe, desabrocha su pantalón, deslizándolo para deshacerse de ello.

Sai toca el clítoris suavemente por debajo de su ropa, se escapa un gemido por parte de ella, le quita su camisa. Él le ayuda a sacarla y a la vez le quita la falda a su chica.

Ino de nuevo se adelanta bajando el bóxer, acariciando la erección con más libertad. Perdiendo casi el control Sai jadeante se desase de la blusa y posteriormente del sostén.

\- cada vez más rápido, aprendes bien – se pone de rodillas y lambe su miembro

\- ¿en serio? ¿voy muy rápido? – le pregunta completamente sonrojado, toma la cabeza de la rubia para acariciar su cabello, mientras deja que ella realice su trabajo.

\- un poco – le contesta con tranquilidad – pero no importa – se concentra enfrente, lo besa y lambe, hasta que finalmente lo introduce en su boca.

Se sonroja, ella disfruta mirando su rostro, aumenta la velocidad del sexo oral.

\- espera Ino, no tan rápido – realiza lo contrario, terminando en su boca. Agitado, la mira, como satisfecha lo traga – aun te corres muy rápido – se queja – no sé si alegrarme o enojarme –

\- no puedo evitarlo, lo hace de una manera tan, deliciosa –

Sonríe - ¿te gusto lo que te hice? –

\- me encanto –

\- qué bueno – se pone de pie, pegándose al cuerpo de el - pero ahora quiero mi pago, satisfáceme tu a mi Sai-kun – besa su cuello – puedes hacerme lo que quieras – le susurra en sus labios

\- eso esperaba hacer hermosa – la abraza acostándola en la cama, baja a su entrepierna, separa sus piernas y empieza a lamber.

Ella se sonroja, estrujando las sabanas mientras gime de placer.

\- eres una delicia Ino-sama – aleja los labios mayores y continua

La rubia se sorprende por lo dicho – ¡ba…bakka! ¡No digas cosas vergonzosas –

-gomene – ríe bajo y prosigue - ¿te gusta? –

\- eres fantástico Sai – un gemido escapa al rozar su clítoris con una lambida

La mira maravillado de sus expresiones, tratando se conectar su mirada con la de ella, sin obtener éxito.

\- ya Sai – se queja – mejor ven para acá – lo jala para robarle un corto beso

Le corresponde – aquí estoy –

Ella sujeto su miembro, introduciéndolo dentro de ella, rodea su cintura con las piernas.

No duda y empieza a mover caderas penetrándola delicadamente, besándola. La rubia araña su espalda, para bajar a besar su cuello, gimiendo de placer.

Sai la besa en la frente, después su cabello, jadeando con ella. Ino no se queda atrás, devorando con sus besos todo a su alcance, su cuello, pecho, hombros, brazos y sus deliciosos labios.

Se aleja pasando sus dedos en la de ella – que boquita tan hermosa Ino-sama –

Ella lo envuelve en sus labios, disfrutando casa sensación. Pero el chico se detiene, volteándola - ¿Qué me harás ahora Sai-kun? - le pregunta fingiendo ignorancia

\- algo que le gusta Ino-sama – se arrodilla detrás de ella, colocándola en cuatro

\- entonces ¿Qué estas esperando? – lo introduce sujetándola de la cintura, la chica de nuevo empezó a gemir.

Sai se mueve más rápido, pasa las manos por los senos de Ino, los aprieta suavemente

\- que rico – dice entre jadeos la chica

\- ¿Te gusta así? – le pregunta de la misma manera – Ino-sama –

\- Sai, lo haces tan delicioso, no pares –

Continua con el mismo ritmo, recorre sus manos hasta los glúteos, donde le da una suave palmada. Ella se sorprende, voltea a mirarlo de reojo - que hermosa te miras cuando te sonrojas así –

\- idiota, solo termina de una vez – le dice molesta

El ríe por la acción - está bien – gime al sentir que ella se aprieta

\- Sai – recarga sus codos en la cama

Aumenta la velocidad, al igual que la temperatura, los sonidos, hasta que ambos terminada. Sai cae encima de Ino, entre jadeos tratando de recuperar la respiración.

\- Sai idiota – lo empuja a un lado de la cama – solo a ti se te ocurre acostarte arriba de una chica – lo reclama

\- discúlpame –

\- Sai-kun, tenemos que irnos, si no Temari, Kanguro o Gaara nos encontraran y estaremos en problemas –

\- tienes razón –

Tratando de vestirse rápido, juguetean de vez en cuando. Hasta que terminaron. Decidieron que Ino se fuera primero. Así a su vez Sai la cuidaría a la distancia, muy, muy, muy a la distancia.

Cuando el chico llega a la entrada, se encuentra con un pelirrojo recargado en el marco, con sus brazos cruzados y mirándolo con desaprobación.

\- Gaara-kun –

\- ¿lo volviste hacer? –

\- no sé de qué estás hablando – decide continuar su camino, pero lo toma de su ropa y lo golpea contra la pared.

\- no finjas ignorancia e inocencia que no te queda, Sai entiéndelo, la señorita Ino está comprometida, te meterás en problemas –

\- gracias por preocuparte, pero esos son mis asuntos – lo empuja alejándose

\- solo está jugando contigo, eres su juguete sexual, te dejara en cuanto se aburra de ti –

\- te repito que son mis asuntos, te pido que no te vuelvas a entrometer o el que estará en problemas eres tu –

\- es tan estúpido –

El chico entra en un cuarto, aún están los focos prendidos, eso solo significa una cosa….

\- Sai-kun ¿Dónde estabas? Sabes que no puedo dormir sola –

\- lo siento Saku-chan –

\- estas sudando ¿Qué carajos estabas haciendo? –

\- este…yo…-

\- olvídalo, solo date un baño, me estoy muriendo de sueño y no puedo dormir sin mi almohada humana –

\- como ordene señorita Sakura – le dice con una sonrisa dirigiéndose al lavado, al cerrar la puerta se recarga en la pared, recordando las palabras de su colega.

No se atrevería jugar con mis sentimientos, ¿o si, Ino Yamanaka?

* * *

Y termino por el día de hoy, gracias por esperar y continuar siguiéndome. Ahora, es la primera que comparto una escritura sexual, no estoy segura si lo redacte correctamente, pero me esforcé.

Si les gusto comentalo y realizare mas capítulos así para satisfacerlos.

De nuevo gracias y saludos de Son Gashi Uchiha/Naty Bemon

!Hasta la próxima, nos leemos!


End file.
